internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
English cricket team in Australia in 1998–99
|team2= |captain1= Mark Taylor |captain2= Alec Stewart |runs1= Steve Waugh (498) Michael Slater (460) Justin Langer (436) |runs2= Nasser Hussain (407) Mark Ramprakash (379) Alec Stewart (316) |wickets1= Stuart MacGill (27) Glenn McGrath (24) Damien Fleming (16) |wickets2= Darren Gough (21) Dean Headley (19) Alan Mullally (12) }} Australia won the 1998–99 Ashes series against England. Australia won three Test matches, England won one Test match, and the other was drawn. Australian captain, Mark Taylor won all five coin tosses in the series. Matches First Test: 20-24 November, Brisbane |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 485 (158 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = IA Healy 134 (229) |wickets-team1-inns1 = AD Mullally 5/105 |score-team2-inns1 = 375 (128.2 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = MA Butcher 116 (236) |wickets-team2-inns1 = GD McGrath 6/85 |score-team1-inns2 = 237/3d (62 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = MJ Slater 113 (139) |wickets-team1-inns2 = DG Cork 1/18 |score-team2-inns2 = 179/6 (68 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = N Hussain 47 (122) |wickets-team2-inns2 = SCG MacGill 3/51 |result = Match drawn |report = Scorecard |venue = The Gabba, Brisbane |umpires = KT Francis (SL) and DB Hair (Aus) |motm = GD McGrath (Aus) |toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = Play on Day 1 reduced to 89 overs due to bad light.'' *''Play on Day 3 reduced to 75 overs due to bad light and thunderstorms.'' *''Play on Day 5 reduced to 29 overs due to thunderstorms. |notes = }} Second Test: 28-30 Nov 1998, Perth |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 112 (39 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = AJ Stewart 38 (29) |wickets-team1-inns1 = DW Fleming 5/46 |score-team2-inns1 = 240 (89.2 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = MA Taylor 61 (144) |wickets-team2-inns1 = AJ Tudor 4/89 |score-team1-inns2 = 191 (70.2 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = GA Hick 68 (73) |wickets-team1-inns2 = JN Gillespie 5/88 |score-team2-inns2 = 64/3 (23 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = ME Waugh 17 (37) |wickets-team2-inns2 = D Gough 1/18 |result = Australia won by 7 wickets |report = Scorecard |venue = WACA Ground, Perth |umpires = DJ Harper (Aus) and S Venkataraghavan (Ind) |motm = DW Fleming (Aus) |toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. |rain = |notes = AJ Tudor (Eng) made his Test debut. }} Third Test: 11-15 Dec 1998, Adelaide |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 391 (125.5 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = JL Langer 179 (350) |wickets-team1-inns1 = DW Headley 4/97 |score-team2-inns1 = 227 (82.5 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = N Hussain 89* (204) |wickets-team2-inns1 = SCG MacGill 4/53 |score-team1-inns2 = 278/5d (98 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = MJ Slater 103 (191) |wickets-team1-inns2 = PM Such 2/66 |score-team2-inns2 = 237 (89 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = AJ Stewart 63* (122) |wickets-team2-inns2 = GD McGrath 4/50 |result = Australia won by 205 runs |report = Scorecard |venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide |umpires = SA Bucknor (WI) and SJ Davies (Aus) |motm = JL Langer (Aus) |toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. |rain = |notes = }} Fourth Test: 26-30 December, Melbourne |team2 = |score-team1-inns1 = 270 (76 overs) |runs-team1-inns1 = AJ Stewart 107 (160) |wickets-team1-inns1 = SCG MacGill 4/61 |score-team2-inns1 = 340 (98.3 overs) |runs-team2-inns1 = SR Waugh 122* (198) |wickets-team2-inns1 = D Gough 5/96 |score-team1-inns2 = 244 (80.2 overs) |runs-team1-inns2 = GA Hick 60 (82) |wickets-team1-inns2 = MJ Nicholson 3/56 |score-team2-inns2 = 162 (46.4 overs) |runs-team2-inns2 = ME Waugh 43 (81) |wickets-team2-inns2 = DW Headley 6/60 |result = England won by 12 runs |report = Scorecard |venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne |umpires = SA Bucknor (WI) and DJ Harper (Aus) |motm = DW Headley (Eng) |toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. |rain = No play was possible on Day 1 due to rain. |notes = MJ Nicholson (Aus) and WK Hegg (Eng) made their Test debuts. }} Fifth Test: 2-6 January, Sydney 1998-99 1998-99 Category:Australian cricket seasons from 1970–71 to 1999–2000 Category:International cricket competitions from 1997–98 to 2000